


Easter Sunday

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A family barbeque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Sunday

"Baby, hold the spoon," Emily tried to instruct her son, holding the toddler on her lap as she watched the three year old try to get his egg out of the mug he'd dropped it into.

Jack's eyes lit up. "Is it going to turn blue, mommy?"

The brunette shared a smile with the young boy. "It should."

The four year old's brow furrowed as he tried to dip his spoon into the mug. He heard the spoon clank against the cup as he tried to get it under the egg, and he slowly brought the egg up on the spoon. "I did it!"

Emily smiled wide, her fingers brushing out the curls of her daughter's hair. "Look at how blue it is."

Jack grinned, bringing it closer to his face.

"Careful baby," his mother warned, hearing the back door and the music from outside entering their home. "It's not going to smell nice."

Walking up to the table, JJ grimaced. "Jack what are you doing?"

The sandy haired boy immediately took the egg from his nose with a frown. "It's stinky."

"Go play outside," Emily laughed, reaching out with a napkin in hand and wiping the vinegar from her son's nose.

"Henry got too caught up in the water guns outside to come back and finish his eggs," the blond laughed, sitting herself down beside her friend.

Emily smiled at the younger woman. She and her husband had invited the rest of the team over for Easter, having only gotten back from a case at one that morning and not being able to make plans with the rest of their families. "Don't let Jack know or he'll want to sleep with one of those things," she snorted.

JJ's eyes went from the other agent's face to the toddler in her arms. "She's getting big."

Looking down to her daughter, the mother of two could feel her stomach bulge as she laughed. "She weighs two more pounds than last week." She saw her friend's eyes widen. "I know," Emily laughed, "she's a chubster."

"Alianna," the blond cooed, "don't you look just like your mommy?"

The fourteen month old giggled, hiding her face in her mother's chest.

"Don't pretend like you don't see me."

Standing, Emily peppered a dozen kisses to Alianna's cheek until her legs were kicking because she laughed so hard, and she set her on her hip. "We should rejoin the rest of the party." She let her friend lead her back out into the backyard, the newly cut grass tickling her feet because her flats were slipping off. "Aaron!"

The Unit Chief set down the tongs he was using on the grill and made his way over to his wife. "Aren't you pretty today?"

Alianna gave a hearty laugh as she reached for her father. "Mama."

Emily put a hand to her chest. "I'm shocked," she breathed, walking up to her husband and setting a hand to her daughter's back. "I thought I was mama."

"Mama mine," she fourteen month old whispered.

The brunette woman tickled at her daughter's side and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I think you'll have to fight daddy for me," she laughed out loud, letting her husband pull her to him for a kiss.

"Ew!"

Hotch turned and shooed his son away. "Go find a water gun."

Emily found herself glaring up to the older man as their son ran to find the toys Henry and Morgan were playing with. "Really?" Seeing her husband's surprised look, Emily grit her teeth. "'Go find a water gun'?"

He watched the other agent roll her eyes and walk over to the cooler to find herself a beer. "What?"

"Alianna's getting really big," Reid said to start a conversation. He waited until Emily had her beer opened and was standing before him. "How is her head circumference?"

Emily's lips thinned into a straight line.

The Italian of the group narrowed his eyes on the genius before him. "Head circumference?" That was the way he was starting a conversation?

Reid paled. "What?"

"Ok, that's my cue to leave," the mother of two groused, walking over to the pool and watching Morgan try to fend off the two boys shooting their water guns at him. "Careful there," she laughed, "we wouldn't want you falling into the pool!"

"Not funny," Morgan winked at her from across the grass.

Dropping his water gun, Henry ran over to Jack. "Let's push him!" he whispered excitedly, waiting until the older boy nodded and dropped his weapon too. "Charge!"

Emily's jaw dropped, watching her friend who hadn't been paying attention tumble into the pool. "Jack Hotchner!"

The four year old ran away from the pool. "Henry did it!"

"Jack did it!"

Sighing, the brunette woman handed her beer off to the technical analyst and slipped off her flats so she could go two steps into the pool. "You ok?"

Taking his friend's hand, Morgan did his best to stop his coughing.

"Jack!" Emily and Morgan looked up at Hotch's call to see the elder of the two boys jumping into the cold pool, Emily's eyes wide as she watched Henry quickly followed in his footsteps.

JJ gasped. Her mother had just gotten him those sneakers. "Henry LaMontagne," she boomed.

"Jack," Emily hissed, pulling her son from the pool. "What on Earth was that?"

The four year old shivered. "I'm cold."

She sighed, pushing her son gently in Rossi's direction. "Can you please?" she begged, gesturing to the two boys.

"Come on boys. Inside to get changed before your mothers have a fit."

Emily's eyes rolled. Too late on that one.

"Well," Hotch nodded, gaining everyone's attention as he flipped another burger, "at least they weren't in their church clothes." Seeing his wife's amused eyes shifting from Alianna to him, he laughed. "Happy Easter."


End file.
